I don't wanna miss a thing
by Needle In My Eye
Summary: A Ichiruki songfic to you guessed it to "I don't wanna miss a thing". Ichigo and Rukia are actually together in this fic! Hopefully, is better than it sounds! lol R


**I know I'm a bit strange but when I first heard this song I thought of this pairing. If Kubo Tite doesn't get them together, I think I might kill someone.**

**luv Emilijah and the girls**

_

* * *

_

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment for ever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Ever since she came into my life (which is a moment I am never going to forget), I don't want her to leave. She changed my life. She says she ruined my life, but she improved it. She gave me the ability to save the people that I love.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep cos I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cos even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing_

I never want to fall asleep. I just wanna stay up all night and watch the Sleeping Beauty. Of course, I'm never going to say that to her. A: She'll get a swollen head. B: I won't hear the end of it from anybody. My dreams never capture her true beauty. When I first met her, I thought she was average looking, but then I realised that she doesn't need any make-up guck like the rest of the girls do.

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what your dreaming_

_Whether it's me your seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank god were together_

_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever_

I'm so glad that we are together now. Originally, she said she would distract me from my training. But, when I almost died, she and I got together. It was probably the best day of my life. I just wish mum was here to meet her. Mum and she would get on so well. I thank whatever god that is out there, for crossing our fates.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep cos I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cos even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss 1 smile_

_I don't wanna miss 1 kiss_

_I just wanna be wit you _

_Right here with you just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close _

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

I could hold her for all eternity. Let hollows take over the world, as long as I got to keep her. She woke up in my arms, and she smiled. The whole room lit up. My automatic response was to smile back. She really was an angel.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep cos I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cos even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep cos I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cos even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep yeah_

_Cos I don't wanna miss a thing_

I fingered the ring in my pocket. I was sitting at the table in our house. I had sent my sisters and dad out for dinner. (I had Yuzu make dinner for me- hey, like **I** can cook.) I told her to dress up. Candles lit up the table. She arrived in a breath-taking purple dress. She looked......beautiful. She smiled in delight, looking at the table. What's this all for, she asked me. I laughed, you'll see, I replied.

We had dinner and we danced. Her favourite song came on, "I don't wanna miss a thing", and we danced. At the end of the song I knelt in front of her. Ha! When I was kneeling, I was nearly as tall as her. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

Will you marry me, Kuchiki Rukia?

Yes, Ichigo.

* * *

**I have finally added to the collection of Bleach Fanfics!!! YAY!!!! (victory dance)**

**LOL :)**

**R&R!!! Luv Emilijah and the girls**


End file.
